Sacrafice
by Z.Torez
Summary: "There is a boy who..who well wishes to give his life for his mother" "And how is this anything new raven, wont anyone give there lives up for there loved ones?" His voice was sarcastic now clearly not amused. "Well you didn't let me finish..the boy is very beautiful and well I am sure he would do anything for his mother and I know how you wish for a companion." AU SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay so for those who have read Ainmire this is kind the same except Draco is the god in this book this story will get finished not like Ainmire which I doubt will ever get finished so umm carry on

Warning: Slash male/male you have been warned.

/~Page break~/

"Well well, what do we have here?" I mocked as I removed the the covers off Draco's body with a flick of my hand "I thought you would be awake bye now, after all today is a busy day" I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

" 'm tired " came the mumbled reply seconds later. I paused briefly examining Draco's body it was truly a beautiful sight with his short platinum locks and chiseled features and high cheek bones which only seemed to add to his masculinity.

"Well I guess you wont get the surprise I 'got' for you" I said coyly hoping he didn't notice my wording after all I wouldn't want him thinking I actually got him something I just merely learned something which could be of use. My words seem to have reached Draco's brain abet a bit slow for a full minute later Draco was up and way to close for personal comfort. "mmm" I hummed as if contemplating something, "Who would have thought the god of life and death woke up with morning breath" I said snidely.

Harrison pulled back abruptly, an angry flush adorning his cheeks ,"Relax Harrison I'm sure people can look past that and still love you" I said placating his anger which only seemed to double it and I found myself dodging a pillow. "Why is it that whenever I visit I find myself dodging a pillow" I said cheekily.

"What are you doing here again raven" Draco asked his cheeks still flushed ,"well I came here to replay some knowledge I have...learned..." I said innocently which apparently didn't fool Draco.

"You learned?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow ," who did you torture"

"Well I never" I said acting scandalized at the mere thought of torturing someone but Draco just looked at me again and I could feel myself squirming but I would not give in he should just be happy I'm telling him what I learned luckily he seemed satisfied with the pain he caused me and retreated his gaze.

I cleared my throat before speaking ,"Apparently there is a boy who..who well wishes to give his life for his mother"

"And how is this anything new raven, wont anyone give there lives up for there loved ones?" His voice was sarcastic clearly not amused.

"Well you didn't let me finish..the boy is very beautiful and well I am sure he would do anything for his mother and I know how you wish for a companion" I finished off a bit hesitantly.

My only response was a calculating gaze before he spoke, "And what do the Fates say about this"

"They speak of happiness," I said feeling a lot more confident.

A/N; so what did you all think shall I countinue sorry that its late I got SUPER busy please leave a review there very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you find it weird that you have a twitter" I said

"Fuck! What the hell is your problem, sneaking up on people like that?!" Draco yelled surprised, quickly closing the twitter browser. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you flirting with 'Harrison', who by the way looks very hot but a little young don't you think." I said absentmindedly "You know that other kid was named Harrison, is there any chance that there oh I don't know the same person"

"Yes" Draco said resigned

"Aww,so how far have you guys gotten?" I said fishing for details; I looked up to see his face was beet red, when it dawned on me that they hadn't even gotten that far. I could feel my face morph into one of surprise before I replaced it with a mask of cool indifference.

"My, my, my" I drawled "Doesn't somebody work awfully slow"

"Harrison wants to wait," Draco said defensively

"Did you at least establish your dominance?" I was certain that he had after all the gay magazine said that there was always a Dom/Sub

"Establish my dominance?" Draco repeated hesitantly obviously confused.

"Yeah you know show him who's boss, who's the macho in the relationship, who's the man in the relationship." I said listing a few

"Well if you think about it were both the me-

"Just go do it, go show him you are the boss!"

"Okay, I'm going to show him I am THE BOSS!" Draco said getting up

Draco's point of view

"Harrison, you here?" I yelled

"In here" Came the reply from the bathroom. I could here the shower running so he must've be taking a shower. I walked to the door before I said, "Umm Harrison we need to talk" there was a pause before he answered,

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No! I was just going to tell you that I'm the man in the relationship"

"Says who"

"well Ra-I do"

"Okay" I could tell he was amused which didn't help my current situation, dammit how was I supposed to establish my dominance when my sub was amused…


End file.
